


Apricity

by Nyx_Kamon



Series: Hyemation [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Love Story with Plot, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Kamon/pseuds/Nyx_Kamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apricity;  the warmth of the sun in winter</p>
<p>He knew she was bad business when he first met her months ago. But that didn't prepare him for her scaling his carefully built walls and wriggling under his meticulously crafted amour.<br/>Tony was still miffed.<br/>Natasha was plotting as per usual.<br/>And Steve wasn't doing a damn thing about any of it.</p>
<p>But as she quietly began to piece back together what was left of his tattered soul, he realized he was a goner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belly Up Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish I own Marvel. Sadly I don't.
> 
> Hello all!  
> This is my first long chapter based story. I have a lot planned out, but suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome! (as long as you're nice about it.)
> 
> I'm going to try and post a chapter a week, but no promises!
> 
> Also this work is mainly un-beta'd. So if you find any mistakes, i'm sure there are a bunch, blame my dyslexia!
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxox

This is how he would die. Clint just knew it. Accompanied by two old men who should be senile and covered in age spots. Instead they moved faster and better than he did making him feel like he was the 95 year old. Inconsiderate assholes.

The mission had quickly turned south when they had stumbled in on the guard dorms rather than the archive room that was supposed to be. Apparently they had received old information. Now they were trapped in the stairwell.

Steve had found a way to blockade the stairway leading down to them and Bucky and Clint were trying to clear a path way down the stairs back to the only way out, through the sewer. But these HYDRA scum bags seem to be crawling out of the walls. Clint knew they would run out of ammo soon and then they would die, a horrible tortured death.

"Captain if we don't find a way to get rid of these guys we're not going to be able to get out of here!" Clint began to caution. Bucky tried looking down the wide center of the stairwell only to barley dodge a couple of well aimed shots. He looked back at Steve.

"We're running out of options Steve." Bucky all but growled.

"I know there has got to be another way out." Steve tried to placate. Steve knew their only shot of all of them surviving this was the sewer lines but there seemed to be no end of these guards. His ear piece began to crackle and Natasha's voice filtered through.

"Hey old men you need some assistance?" She chimed.

"Nat there are around 20 guards above us and who knows how many below us. So unless you have some means of taking all of them out before they realize whats happening I don't see this ending well for anyone else getting involved." Clint replied.

Over the ringing gun shots and viscous hand-to-hand combat Steve heard the distinct sound of glass breaking above them and the sound of a semi automatic's going off. He turned his head to glimpse a masked and hooded fighter mid flight in light tactical gear falling headlong down the center of the stairwell, eyes closed. As the fighter passed their level shots began to ring out again. Steve quickly went to the ledge to see a large number of HYDRA agents falling dead in the fighters wake. Bucky quickly ended his last quarrel and went to ledge to look down the stairwell as well when a grappling hook barley missed his head. Bucky growled his mood was officially ruined.

"Stairwell is clear." A females voice came through their ear pieces. Clint quickly grabbed the rope and began to repel down. Steve looked to Bucky and nodded his head toward the rope. Bucky rolled his eyes and followed after Clint. Finally reaching the bottom he finally got to look at the masked and hooded female fighter. She seemed awfully familiar. His mind began to filter through all the female tactical soldiers he knew with this skill level. None came to mind so he must not have met her yet. Steve quickly ended Bucky's perplexion when he finally joined them.

"Never seen you pull a move like that agent Kane. That would've been very helpful in Siberia last month." Steve teased.

"I like too keep my cards close to my chest and an ace up my sleeve Cap." She looked up after reloading her semi automatic's. Catching Bucky's eyes she winked. "You ready to blow this Popsicle stand?" She questioned moving forward. She had beautiful blue aqua eyes Bucky noted. Agent Kane why did that sound so familiar?

"What about Nat?" Clint asked concerned. When the door the level above them opened all weapons turned toward the would be threat.

"I'm here little birdy. Jeeze settle down, no need to be so jumpy." Natasha prodded. Bucky huffed at her.

"Find the info Nat?" Kane inquired. Natasha responded by holding up a flash drive.

"Lets go before they send more units down here." Steve ordered. All nodded and followed his lead deeper into the HYDRA base towards the sewers.

 

* * *

 

After their rancid trek through HYDRA's sewers, they finally made the way out and safely to the quinjet. Once the doors shut agent Kane began to divest herself of her tactical vest and gear. Bucky watched from the corner of his eye when she began to remove her hood. A long french braid of platinum blonde almost white hair spilled out. Next went her mask revealing high cheek bones dusted with freckles, a delicately curved nose and lush lips. His brain began to whirl. He did know her! She was the girl from the elevator that shot Stark down. He began to rack his brain for her first name. Seeming to sense his puzzlement she looked over to him.

"My name is Brigit Kane, Sargent Barnes" She grinned up at him. He slid his eyes away from her.

"Just Bucky." He his eyes dropped and his head lowered. That name was meant for a different man. She seemed to sense his apprehension.

"Okay. Than just call me Bri." Her grin faded and her eyes became kind. Natasha strolled up behind them.

"Ready to go co-pilot Kane?" Observing the two of them interact. Brigit turned took look back at Nat, exasperation filling her features.

"Co-pilot? I thought we made a deal you flew here I fly back. You can't hog all the quinjet time Nat." Brigit whined

"You keep dilly-dallying around and I'll take your seat." Nat teased.

"On it!" Brigit threw Bucky a gentle smile and headed to the cockpit. Clint looked over to Brigit raising an eyebrow. "Woman driver, no survivor!" She jested.

Clint chuckled. "You said it, not me."

Steve took the seat next to Bucky. "I've worked a lot of missions with her lately. She's a joy to work with, always finds a way to complete the mission and keep everyone safe. Seems to know everyone and is on great terms with them, always joking and making people laugh. Seen her get serious too, nothing seems to stands in her way. I haven't heard anything about her being rationed. Although some of the other boys keep making passes. She doesn't seem to be interested in any of them. " Steve began. Bucky looked over to him.

"Didn't ask punk."

"Didn't have to jerk." Steve smirked. Clint snorted.

 

* * *

 

Natasha idly flipped through her ammo magazine seated at the ridiculously large table in the conference room. While Wanda was curled up in her chair next to her with her cup of tea.

Natasha could begin to hear the tell tell sounds of heavy foot steps of the boys accompanied by bickering. Her eyes rolled and shook her head at hearing a particular jab Tony sent towards Steve. There goes her quite moment.

"Romanov!" Tony barked at her while he stepped into the conference room right behind Steve, Bucky and Sam. "Tell me you and Kane brought something back for me to do? I'm dying of boredom and neither of you seem to want to entertain me."

"Good afternoon to you to Tony. Still sulking after Bri shot your metal ass down? Wasn't that like 7 Months ago?" She replied not even glancing up from her magazine. Sam snickered as he sat in the open chair next to Natasha looking over shoulder.

"Now Natasha. it was 5 months ago, but whose counting. And what would ever give you the impression that I found her at all attractive and that I would want her any where near my sheets?" Tony feigned being appalled.

"Because she is extremely attractive and completely out of your league Tony." Sam commented. "Its completely refreshing to meet someone new who has no interest in him what so ever, ya know?" Sam continued on.

"Oh she's interested. Every woman I've ever come into contact with is interested ... Trust me I know, there's this look in their eye and-" Tony began to defend.

"I've never been interested in you that way Tony." Wanda stated over her tea cup before talking a sip of it.

"Oh sweet heart thing is you don't count since your just a kid in my book." Tony trailed.

"That hasn't ever stopped you before Tony." Mocked Brigit from the doorway, closely followed by a chuckling Clint and a scowling Vision.

It was almost time for their mission debriefing. Fury's hologram flickered to life in front of the group. Although Fury was no longer the head honcho he still made it a point to check in with the Avengers progress and today was one of those check ins. He still had a score to settle with HYDRA and he was hell bent on dealing it to them.

"How do you like your coffee Bri?" Sam asked.

"Like my men. Tall, black and brooding... Preferably with only one good eye."

Fury gave Brigit a deadpanned look from across the conference room, gathering the preparations for the mission debriefing.

"But seriously Fury I thought we had something going there. But if you are actually interested I will commence operation 'Fury'ous back peddling..." She winked at him and sat down next to Bucky. Sam slide her coffee towards her.

He continued with his stare. "Agent Kane. If you think that making passes, at someone who you should see as a superior officer, is funny I suggest you stop before I decide to pull some strings and put you on mission clean ups for the next month." He paused for a couple of seconds. "You're just sore that I won our last game of 'Words with Friends'." Every one tried to remain indifferent but the bomb shell was to much for Tony.

"'Words with Friends'?!" He questioned incredulously.

"Oh come on you know 'magkasintahan' isn't even a English word so you're definitely cheating by hacking something. Besides how do you even know that word? It not like you..." The stare Fury was sending her way would melt the most hardened criminals. Brigit looked up realization dawning on her face. Her eyes widening almost to an impossible size. So Fury finally asked the woman out. Good for him.

"Forget I said anything." She said hiding in her coffee cup, slightly sliding down in her chair.

"Alright how did this last mission go?" Fury began. Quick to divert the attention of the team.

"Side ways. We were given old information and that resulted in us getting caught in a big scuffle. Romanov and Kane were able to salvage the mission and pull us out." Steve informed.

"Missions getting to much for you or are you just slacking?" Fury began to question.

"No. The teams are spread too thin. That mission should've been a four man unit at least. We need the extra help." Clint defended, nodding towards Brigit.

"What are you suggesting? Speak up on what you want." Fury deadpanned.

"We need more foot soldiers like Kane. There is to much to do and not enough of us to go around." Clint replied. Steve nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then lets have agent Kane move into the tower and be on call to fill the gaps. You alright with that Kane?" Fury directed.

"Does this mean I have to deal with Stark more often?" She grimaced. Fury's stoic face meet Brigit's. "Right I'll just deal. Sounds like a plan Nick." She tipped her coffee at him.

She had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Tailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of the characters I'm trying to portray... I do however have Civil War on pre-order which I will promptly be binge watching when I finally grasp it in my hands.... oh I also own one Agent Brigit Kane.
> 
> This is also beta'd by myself. There are bound to be mistakes. 
> 
> I am finding that the rating may need to bumped up in with time for what I have planned.
> 
> Thank you for reading! xoxo

Brigit haphazardly stacked the last three boxes of her lively hood, in her arms while in the elevator. She had a love hate relationship with moving. Loved that she went through everything to purge what she didn't need. Hated that it reminded her of her past. Always running and never stopping.

She shifted the boxes uncomfortably, becoming heavier with the long ride in the elevator. Finally she had reached her destination with a soft chime the doors opened. Brigit began striding out of the elevator only to crash into solid mass of something or someone rather. Her boxes clattered to the ground, one spilling the contents of her PJ's and shirts.

"I am so sorry. That was completely my fault." She apologized. Not bothering to look up she began scurrying to pick up the mess she had made. There was no verbal response from the other party. She glanced up to find Bucky bending over to pick up a pair of her Captain America shield PJ shorts. His brow knit together in a wry expression as he quietly began depositing clothes back in the box. "I probably shouldn't be carrying so much that I couldn't see huh?" She tried to conversate, completely ignoring the look he was giving her over her choice of PJ's.

Bucky's blue eyes slid to meet hers, making his face carefully blank. "Do you have any more boxes?" he asked.

"Nope these are the last three, and then I am officially moved in." She smiled at him. He nodded and began to pick up the boxes. With the clear intention of picking up the third one. "Oh thanks Bucky but I can finish up. It's just these three boxes." Bucky's head rose up and he scowled at her.

"My old lady would've had my head if I let you carry these by yourself." Bucky quietly admitted. He easily maneuvered the boxes.

"Well at least let me take one." She grabbed the last box before he could reach it. He gave a small sigh as they walked towards her new living quarters.

"Glock Model 22 or a Barret M82?" Brigit asked. Bucky's eyebrow arched at her question.

"What?" He inquired.

"Pick one. Glock Model 22 or a Barret M82." Brigit reiterated. Confusion crept up onto Bucky's face.

"Barret M82." Brigit nodded in approval.

"Hm. MIL or MOA style?"

"...MOA." Bucky answered hesitantly. Brigit snorted as she opened the doors to her new quarters and let Bucky in. Bucky glowered at Brigit and set down her boxes on the nearest surface. "Just never pegged you for a MOA man to be honest. Thanks for the help Bucky." He started to walk out and then turned around meeting her eyes.

"Why?" He quietly inquired.

"I've always been a firm believer that someones gun choice says everything about them." Bucky stared at her expectantly waiting for her evaluation. "Oh, I don't tell my gun-prediction to just any one." She teased. "But maybe one day I'll explain it to you." She eyed him mischievously "See you around Bucky."

 

* * *

 

It's been a ages since Natasha had gone head to head with Brigit in the field or otherwise. Both of them ruthless looking to exploit any and all weaknesses, however slight. She was excited to see what Brigit would bring to the the ring. Since Brigit was known more for her marksmanship than hand-to-hand no one really knew how ruthless she was in close combat. It was an 'ace up her sleeve' is what she told Natasha. The rest of team were in for a delightful surprise.

Natasha heard the frosted glass doors to the training area slide open. She glanced back to find Brigit already in tight sparring garb, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"So are we playing nice today or no-hold-barred?" Brigit eyed Natasha with a smirk dropping her bag with a loud thud.

"Depends do you want to be able to go out for drinks after this or not?" Natasha shot back. Brigit giggled propping her hand on her hip and looked up in mock thought.

"I'm fellin' no-holds since its been so long and we have no mission scheduled. Besides I'm sure Tony has a great bar we can confiscate after our tussle." Brigit winked.

"Sounds good to me. I know for a fact he keeps a couple of Belvedere Vodka bottles in the fridge in his lab." She grinned back.

Both stepped onto the black mat they began to circle each other, sizing up their opponent looking for any weaknesses. Natasha lunged toward Brigit first. Brigit dropped into a crouch trying to sweep her feet from under her. Natasha jumped up and took a swing a Brigit's face on the way down. Brigit barely rolling out of the way of her fist. Both grinning ear to ear knowing by the end of this encounter they would both be bruised and battered.

Sam had finally talked Bucky into showing him some of knife combat moves. After Bucky had be reconditioned, they had a slow going at becoming friends. It helped that they both would follow Steve to the end of the world, and from there they had slowly built an understanding that had turned into a quite friendship. But training together was a big step in Sam's eyes. As they walked in comfortable silence, sounds of sparring reached them coming from the training area. As the glass doors opened the sight that greeted Bucky and Sam left them flabbergasted.

Brigit and Natasha were head to head sparring, labored breath, and sweat pouring from both of them. Both with multiple visible bruises that were already black, blue and a sickly yellow color. What concerned Sam the most was the fact that Natasha was sporting a nasty split lip and Brigit had the first tell tell signs of a black eye. They were obviously fighting no-hold-barred and there was no way Sam was going to be held responsible for bringing them sharp weapons. As hot as it was to see two women fighting Sam turned around and began to make his way back to the elevator, him and Bucky would just come back later.

Bucky stuck to his spot watching the two women spare. It had been a long while since he had seen someone push Natasha like this in hand-to-hand. Watching them twist and duck as well as kick and punch. He watched as Brigit pushed Natasha back into a defensive position. Brigit had leaped into a reverse hook kick. Natasha had seen it coming a mile away and had easily blocked the incoming leg. But what she hadn't expected was for Brigit to continue to twist her body, bringing her other leg down aimed at the vulnerable opening towards her head.

Sam heard a loud crack and two sound thumps followed. He whipped around and sprinted back towards the training area. Both Natasha and Brigit were sprawled on the mat. Natasha holding her head and glaring at Brigit.

"You were holding that move back you brat." Natasha chided.

"Actually I was really hoping not to use that move, but you forced my hand. Want some Advil?" Brigit looked over to her bag and began to pull her self from the mat. She caught the two boys standing at the door staring. "Take a picture it'll last longer." Brigit sassed. Natasha snorted and waved at the boys. "Incoming!" Brigit barked throwing a bottle of water and Advil at Natasha.

"How long were you boys standing there?" Natasha winced as she sat up. Sam hurried to her side to check on her.

"Long enough to know Brigit can kick your ass." Bucky remarked. Sam turned back and scowled at Bucky.

"Never know. I could give you a run for your money, robocop." Brigit jested. She shouldered her bag and turned back to Natasha. "You going to be okay? Or should I get a Doc to look at you?"

"I'm good pumpkin! Thanks for the spar. Next time I wont let you off so easily." Natasha smirked.

"Wouldn't want it any other way precious!" Brigit teased back heading towards the exit passing Bucky. "If you ever feel like trying your luck with sparring dreamboat, just let me know." She smiled coyly and continued on.

Bucky looked back to see Natasha and Sam sitting on the mat. Sam's hand on Natasha's shoulder began to move lower and rub in reassuring circles. Natasha looked back at Sam with a grateful smile.

 _When did that happen?_ Bucky thought to himself

 

* * *

 

"Mr. Stark Sir. I've finally found an algorithm that is working on the coded flash drive."

"Great pull it up FRIDAY." Tearing his attention away from his project he set down his tool. He swiveled his chair around to the large table.

"Of course Sir."

Holographic files began popping up in front of Tony. He grabbed his bag of trail mix and began munching, starting to flick through the files.

"Not interesting. Not important. Already have that. That too... Now what do we have here... What is this?"

A file full of coded data popped up. Brimming with barely discernible information. "FRIDAY why is this information still coded?"

"One moment please Mr. Stark."

"Thank you"

"It looks like this isn't just information sir but the coding to a photograph."

"Then peace it together." Tony looked on, his face scrunched up trying to discern the picture.

"Mr. Stark I'm encountering a problem. It seems that the data is corrupted. This is all I can do." Tony cocked his head looking at the blurry picture. Only about 35% was really discernible. But you could see the general facial structure. The doors to his lab slide open and then closed. Tony heard heavy footsteps of Steve coming to stand next to him.

"What is this?" Steve asked. Crossing his arms examining the semi blurry picture.

"The only thing we don't already know that was recovered from your last mission. But a good chunk of the file is corrupted. I'm going to start running a facial recognition. We'll be able to start piecing together who this is, and then track them down."

"That's good. We need something else to chase after. We need to keep HYDRA on the run." Steve asserted. Tony nodded in agreement. Steve clapped Tony's shoulder and began to walk away.

Tony shook his head. "I've got a bad feeling about this."


	3. Bad Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Marvel or any of its amazing characters. I do however own Miss Brigit Kane.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about the late release, life got a little crazy there.
> 
> As always thank you for reading xoxox

"So tonight is Team Dinner night." Natasha began flopping onto Brigit's bed. Brigit's face fell as she turned her attention to Natasha from her laundry.

"Fury did not mentioned having a mandatory dinner with everyone." She began impassively.

"It's tradition when everyone is at the compound. It doesn't happen very often so you better show up." Natasha started to sound peeved. Brigit threw her head back and groaned in feigned pain. "Oh come on Bri! You'll get to know everyone better, and you'll be able to send some jabs towards Tony. Which I know you love to do."

"Nat you make it sound like I'm actually invited to be part of this team. Which may I remind you I am not. I'm here for temporary relief and I don't have enough energy to pretend I like people. I just want to sleep." Brigit whined.

"No sleep for the wicked love. I will drag you there if I have too."

"This sounds like a horrible idea... What time is dinner?"

Natasha strolled straight to the common area, Brigit following closely behind. After a lot of debating, winning and bribing Brigit finally conceded to going to the team dinner. Just because she gave into Natasha's will doesn't mean she couldn't mope and drag her feet all the way there. But as they reached the common area the sounds of laughter and teasing tickled her ears. Brigit began to smile, it had been a long while since she had heard so much happiness in one area. As they rounded the corner Natasha bolted in to take the empty seat next to Sam. Which left the seat next to Steve the only option. At least she was sitting across from Natasha.

Steve looked up at Brigit and smiled and pulled out the seat next to him. He looked at her shirt a wry expression pulling across his face.

"Brigit is that my shield on your shirt?"

"Why yes Mr. Captain America Sir it is. Most comfortable shirt I own. Not to mention the most fashionable." Brigit teased as she began to sit down. "You know I could've gotten the bedazzled one but I felt it might be a bit much."

"Oh they're bedazzling them now?" Natasha jested her eyes glinting mischievously. Natasha and Brigit honed in on Steve cheeks coloring a light pink. He Avoided eye contact with the girls and ducked behind his glass of water. "You think her shirt is cute you should see her Captain America undies... they're very cheeky." Natasha began, Steve choked on his sip of water.

"Don't worry Cap that is as close as you're getting to being on this fine ass." Brigit patted his back consolingly. Sam roared with laughter. "You're gonna fit in just fine here I think Brigit." Sam grinned throwing his arm around Natasha. Brigit looked down the table at the team, her chest giving a slight squeeze. She noticed the calm atmosphere between everyone despite all the challenges and conflicts they had gone through together. Her mind flickered to a scar of a memory long buried and forgotten and it hurt tying knots in her stomach, she began to frown. Brigit felt the slight pressure of a presence trying to single out memories. Brigit's eyes flickered towards Wanda's. She evaded direct eye contact and looked back down at her plate. It didn't surprise Brigit that Wanda was trying to gently pry. She seemed naturally curious and with the ability to peek into peoples minds, it must be impossible to resist all the time. Especially with the new kid on the block.

"You okay down there recruit?" Tony asked from the other end of the table. Brigit snapped out of her thoughts and gazed over to Tony. Most of the conversation had quieted in favor of looking at her questioningly. "I'm good... I'd be better if someone could pass the mashed potatoes and gravy though, please." She requested slightly tight.

Bucky gave a short side glance towards her over Steve. "So where are you from originally Brigit?" Bucky inquired.

" Grew up in China, in a small village in the northwest corner of the Hunan province."

"China? With a name like Brigit Kane... doesn't sound very Asian-ish" Sam teased.

Brigit laughed. " Oh it isn't by any means. Originally I was born in Galway Ireland. Daddy relocated for a better job."

"I assume you speak Mandarin then Miss Kane?" Vision questioned.

"Fluently, along with Cantonese and can I understand 14 other lesser known dialects." Brigit confirmed.

"You've never told me how many languages you know Bri." Natasha guilted.

"You've never asked Nat. I speak 23 language's fluently." She answered mildly.

"That seems a little much in the different languages department don't you think. How does one become fluent in so many languages Agent Kane?" Tony asked slightly petulant.

"When you decide to backpack through the majority of Asia at the ripe old age of 16 and run out of money you don't really think about it. You just adapt. Although I will say it has made me over qualified for the bulk of my chosen professions." Brigit snarked.

"How did you become part of SHIELD?" Steve asked while leaning back in his chair,

"Well apparently knowing 15 languages at the age of 19 can get you hired as a translator. But being caught and imprisoned by HYDRA and then breaking your way out gets you hired as a agent."

"You've escaped from HYDRA?" Bucky sounded surprised.

"Not just escaped she took out an half of a base with her." Tony said unconvinced. Brigit looked back over to him slightly pursing her lips. "Hard to think that you took out 17 HYDRA agents on your way out as well. You were 20 at the time right? How does a cute, tiny and unassuming untrained civilian do that exactly?" Brigit leaned back in her chair and bite her lip in thought.

"How indeed." She whispered more to herself than anybody else, quickly becoming despondent. Steve watched her carefully. There was more to her than she letting on. Feeling the tension becoming palpable Natasha went to try and save the evening.

"So Bucky... Is that the new arm Tony made for you? Looks fancy."

 

* * *

 

Tony stared absentmindedly at the screens, multiple photos flickering across only matching less than 78% to the blurry photo. This scan had been running for four days straight. Tony had widened the perimeter to using cell phone cameras and laptops, and still nothing, This was getting ridiculous, how hard was it to find one person in a world swimming in technology? He was becoming increasingly irritated. With the soft slide of the lab doors Tony turned to see Bucky leaning up against a table. "Having trouble?"

"I adjusted the parameters widened the search and still nothing. This is worse than trying to find you RoboCop." Tony lamented. "New and improved arm working okay?" Tony strode over to Bucky trying to inspect his new and improved vibranium arm.

"Can't complain any. Thanks again for this, you didn't need to."

"After that whole Siberia fiasco anything less wouldn't be right. The re-calibration system working okay? How about the pressure and temperature sensors?" Tony began to poke and prod at him and his metal arm. Bucky smirked. Tony didn't realize how much he was like his old man sometimes. Personality wise the resemblance was uncanny. "You think of anything else that I should add?"

"Nothing yet. Thank you... you seem wary of agent Kane." Bucky began. "Why?"

"Always have been naturally curious no... suspicious about the people that are closest to me. That I trust my life in combat. Call me a survivalist, but it's better to know everything about these people than nothing... Less surprises." Tony said whilst fiddling with his screw driver. Things were still a little awkward between them.

"You might want to try some older files. You know the paper kind. Might have more luck there." Bucky suggested.

"This coming from the man who is over 100 years old." Tony sassed back.

Bucky chuckled. "Old model, but new hardware." Bucky held up his metal arm and wiggled the fingers. "Try it if your still not getting anywhere with your scan." Bucky threw up a mock solute and left the lab.

Tony turned back to the screens. Bucky might be on to something with the paper thing, as much it pained him to say it.

-

Bucky walked back into the common area finding the team huddled around Steve and Brigit. they seemed to be playing some sort of card game. They were slapping down cards into a central pile and then fighting over it when certain card were laid.

"Bucky you gotta try this game next!" Steve grinned. "What's this called again?"

"Egyptian Rat Screw... No idea what is behind the name but that is what it is." Brigit giggled. Steve's hand came down particularly hard onto the pile of cards between them. "Hey! No super soldier powers! Not fair Rodgers." Brigit groaned.

"Your just upset you lost that round because you weren't paying complete attention." Steve teased. "Oh well excuse me for not having enhanced skills like yourself Captain Sir." Brigit mocked back. Steve's grin spread across his face.

"How do you play?" Bucky whispered to Natasha. "It's an intense version of War. Everyone is given a stack of cards face down and then takes turns placing their top card face up in a pile. When you get any face cards or an Ace the next person has certain amount of tries to get another face card. If you don't get one the pile goes to the person who laid down the last face card, if you do get a face card the next person tries. But for a twist if any pairs show up first person to slap the pile gets to keep it. Its a reflex card game, didn't know those existed." She snorted. The team looked on while Brigit and Steve battled it out it seemed that Brigit had the majority of the cards in her pile. She would probably win, even with out being a super soldier with heightened reflexes. Suddenly another slap to the pile rang out through the room. Brigit Shouted with anger.

"Seriously Rodgers stop cheating! You are supposed to be a goody-two-shoes!" Brigit taunted.

"I'm not cheating. Besides I obviously need to step up my game." He beamed.

"Oh at this point I'm going to keep on winning just so I can wipe the smug grin off of your face."

"Let's see what you've got Kane." Steve sneered and straightened his back and leaned in. There was no way he was allowing Brigit to leave this table as victor. She looked up and met Steve's eyes with a predatory glimmer. Sam, Steve and Bucky recognized that look from when they first met her. Right before she cut Tony at the knees and not just by rejecting him, but by not so subtly questioning his ability in the sheets. Steve knew he was going to fight tooth and nail for this win. And as quickly as Bucky surmised Brigit had the game in the bag, Steve began to turn the tables. He kept his hands low to the table and opted to slide his hand under Brigit's descending one to reach the card pile first. Within 5 minutes Brigit was out of cards and Steve had won the game.

"Next time I'll suggest not to get me upset... I tend to be hell bent on winning after that." Steve leaned back and smirked. Brigit shrugged her shoulders. "Another game who else wants to play?"

"I am off to bed." Brigit stretched and stood up.

"Sore loser much?" Sam teased.

"Mmm depends on what front Sam. Cards? Not so much. I'm horrible at sleeping so if I don't get an early start I don't tend to get very much. Good night you hooligans. Try not to have too much fun!" Brigit waved back at the team as she set off for her quarters.

"You in for the next game Bucky?" Steve asked as he began to deal out the deck of cards.

"Sure deal me in."

"I'm just going to say this now your metal arm is off limits!" Natasha declared. As the group settled down for their next game FRIDAY's voice filtered through the room.

"Captain Rodgers Sir. Tony needs you in the lab."

"Play nice with out me kids." Steve joked.

 

* * *

 

"You find something?" Tony handed him a file at least an inch and a half thick. Steve began to idly flip through it.

"Your BFF had the most ancient and best idea possible. Real paper files. Who would've thought people still use them. Anyways I found a match to our blurry photo. Meet one of HYDRA's best brokers nicknamed: The Magpie. She's been in the business for a long while although she had gone quiet for sometime. Long enough for SHEILD to assume she was killed or they found someone of better use. But her track record is extensive"

"This information suggests she's been very busy as of late. She's had her hands on Chintori armor and bodies?"

"Not just that, she was known most for human trafficking for HYDRA's experimental purposes. She's had her thumbs in a lot of pies over the years." Tony started compling more info on his screens.

"So she goes quiet enough for people to think she's dead and then she just resurfaces... what draws her back into the game?"

"Nothing good I'm sure... ready to do some chasing?"

"Always."


End file.
